godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Sanda
|species= Frankenstein Spawn Giant Ogre Mutated Minion of Maoh |forms= Baby, Adult Human size |nicknames= Brown Gargantua Giant Ogre |homeworld = Earth |height= Godzilla Giant Monsters Super Encyclopedia (4th edition). Kodansha. p. 56. 15 March 1994. ISBN: 978-4063042702 |length= |weight= ?? kg ?? tons |hair= Light brown |eye= Dark brown |status= Deceased |controlled= Tonchiki |relationships= Gaira Frankenstein Tonchiki |allies=Paul Stewart, Akemi Togawa, Yuzo Majida, Lucy Casprell , Godzilla , King Caesar , Kamacuras , Rodan , Anguirus , Kamoebas , Gorosaurus , Kumonga , Varan , Baragon , Zilla , Gaira , Jet Jaguar |enemies=Gaira, Godman, Greenman, Godzilla , Trilopod |createdby= Ishiro Honda & Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayedby= Hiroshi Sekita |suits= ShodaiSanda |roar= 1966 Godman-Greeenman |firstappearance= War of the Gargantuas |lastappearance= Go! Greenman }} Sanda is a Frankenstein-spawn created by Toho that first appeared in the 1966 Toho film, War of the Gargantuas. Name Sanda's name is derived from the Japanese word for 'mountain', , reflected by the fact that he has spent his life living in the mountains. It could also be derived from the Japanese word for 'three', which is also san. This may relate to his status as the third 'Frankenstein monster' to make an appearance, after Frankenstein himself and Gaira. Design Appearance Sanda resembles his "brother" Gaira, being a humanoid giant covered in fur and scales. He is also significantly bigger than Gaira. Unlike Gaira, Sanda has a more human-like face and what appears to be a beard on his chin. Sanda's fur and scales are a light-brown color. In Go! Godman, Sanda's suit has heavily decayed and most of the hair on his body has fallen off, while the hair on his head is much longer. In the follow-up series, Go! Greenman, Sanda's suit is still decayed, but his head has been replaced with a more ape-like head. Personality In War of the Gargantuas, Sanda is gentle and caring, due to being lovingly raised by human scientists, including Akemi Togawa, when he was an infant. Personality-wise, Sanda is very similar to Frankenstein, the monster that spawned him. Due to being raised by compassionate humans, both monsters are gentle towards humanity and risk their lives to battle monsters that threaten humans. After learning that his "brother," Gaira, is under attack by the J.S.D.F., Sanda rescues him but does so non-violently, refusing to fight back against the military. Sanda tries to keep Gaira safe and allow him to recuperate but grows angry when he learns that Gaira is attacking and killing humans. When Gaira attacks Tokyo, Sanda decides he is willing to kill his brother rather than let innocent humans die. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Sanda retains most of these traits. Sanda has desperately been searching for Gaira, and follows him to the Pacific Ocean after Gaira escapes from a Chinese military facility. When Sanda finds himself surrounded by military forces after coming ashore in Australia, he surrenders and refuses to fight them. When he sees Gaira destroying the military forces, Sanda becomes distressed and tries to stop his brother. Despite this, Sanda has a strong loyalty to Gaira and will do whatever he can to protect him without endangering human lives. Roar Sanda's orignal roars in War of the Gargantuas reused those of King Kong but at a slightly lower pitch. In Go! Godman, Sanda reused one of the ultra Tyrant's roars. Sanda Roars|Sanda's roars from War of the Gargantuas Origins In War of the Gargantuas, Sanda is believed to be the result of some of Frankenstein's flesh breaking off in the mountains of Japan. Over time, this severed flesh grew into Sanda, who was discovered by scientists. As a child, Sanda was raised in a research facility under the care of Akemi Togawa. Eventually, Sanda escaped and returned to the mountains, where he grew to 30 meters in height. Due to his upbringing, Sanda became a gentle and kind creature who had a positive view of human beings. History Showa Series ''War of the Gargantuas Sanda grew from the flesh of Frankenstein, along with Gaira. He was captured by scientists and studied when he was small, but he escaped to the mountains. Five years later, he had grown to 30 meters in height. He returned to save Gaira from the J.S.D.F., and he took him to the mountains. Gaira started to eat humans, which angered Sanda, due to his upbringing around people. Sanda attacked Gaira but Gaira fled and Sanda followed. Gaira attacked Tokyo, and Sanda fought him again. They fought in the sea, but they were both pulled into a volcano. Go! Godman Sanda also appears in ''Go! Godman as a villain. He was the nineteenth kaiju to battle Godman. ''Go! Greenman Sanda reappears in ''Go! Greenman. Sanda has a new head and wig and can breathe a highly toxic mist from his mouth as well as being able to change his size. He was the thirty-second kaiju to battle Greenman. Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Sanda is first seen in the comics on a lone mountain range, watching as his 'brother' Gaira and Varan flew into the distance, and encountering Lucy Casprell. At some point, the brown Gargantua gave chase and dove into the ocean which the two brawling monsters landed. Sanda chased his enraged brother, over a severely angered Godzilla, who followed the two. Sanda was knocked out off-panel, and came to, surrounded by military. Suddenly, Gaira dove onto him, but to protect him from Godzilla's beam. The green Gargantua then hurried to keep his injured brother safe, smashing a tank that almost shot the brown giant. This angered Sanda, and the two had a small fight, only to have it broken up by another heat beam. The two brothers worked together to fight Godzilla, until Sanda smashed a Saradian petrol tanker over Godzilla's face, causing the monster king to retreat. Gaira, now knocked out and injured, was protected by Sanda, and the two were transported to the new Monster Islands. There, Sanda lived with his brother alongside Baragon, Kumonga, Rodan and Zilla. At one point, Sanda was seen battling Kumonga alongside Baragon. When the Trilopods attacked the Monster Islands, Sanda was getting strangled by a Trilopod with Kumonga's traits, only to be saved by his green brother. However, Sanda and his brother were eventually captured by Trilopods and had their characteristics copied, and while their Trilopod clones went to fight Godzilla in Los Angeles, Sanda and Gaira were kept in the Trilopod hive, until King Caesar broke all the Earth monsters free. Sanda, along with every other monster captured in the hive, rushed to fight the Trilopod swarm, and then tried to attack Magita when the massive Trilopod appeared, only to be swatted to the side. When Godzilla destroyed Magita, Sanda and every other monster present followed the monster king into the ocean. Abilities Strength and Combat Sanda is a capable hand-to-hand combatant. Intelligence Sanda appears to have human-like intelligence. In ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, he demonstrates the ability to use improvised weapons. Enhanced regeneration Like Gaira, Sanda can completely grow back from just a few of Frankenstein's cells. Toxic mist breath In Go! Greenman, Sanda can breathe toxic mist from his mouth. Size alteration In Go! Greenman, Sanda can alter his size after Tonchiki casts his trademark magic spell. Weaknesses Trivia *Sanda's appearance in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, as he looks at Lucy and later runs away from a helicopter, are homages to Robert Patterson's Sasquatch film. Much like his brother, Sanda doesn't appear in the 'Natural Balance' of the five elements of Monsters. *In the original script for War of the Gargantuas, Sanda was white-colored and called the "Mountain Frankenstein".Toho Special Effects Movie Complete Works. Village Books. pp. 107-108. 28 September 2012. ISBN: 9784864910132. List of apperances Film *''War of the Gargantuas'' (first appearance) Television *''Go! Godman'' (episode 16) *''Go! Greenman'' (episode 31) Video games *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' Comics *''The Godzilla Comic'' *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' (volumes 5, 10-13, 19-21, and 25) References Poll Do you like Sanda? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Gargantua Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Ape-like Kaiju